Ashton Ezra
Ashton Ezra is the team captain of the regional group that was created by D.R.O.I.D.S Industries who was also appointed to become Kamen Rider Burst along with Razor to pursue and destroy any Psychoborgs. History to be added Powers and Abilities to be added Personality to be added Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 197.2 cm *'Rider Weight': 95.6 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 10.5 t *'Kicking Power': 27 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 16.2 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 2.9 seconds Blasting Wolf is Blast's wolf-based , accessed by using the Blasting Wolf Scan Card in the BurstRiser. Compared to Zero-One's Rising Hopper form, this form has higher punching power and running speed, but is far outclassed in terms of both kicking power and jump height. It makes up for these weaknesses, however, by being specialized for long-range combat. This form has six finishers: *A.I.M.S. ShotRiser finishers: ** : Vulcan fires 4 blue energy constructs of wolf heads from the ShotRiser that attach to the enemy's limbs and crash it into a nearby surface, followed by the energy heads transforming into energy pins and securing the target in place. Vulcan then charges the ShotRiser and fires a ball of blue energy that can melt through anything in its path, including the enemy. ** : *Attache Calibur finishers: ** : Through the use of a Progrise Key, Vulcan can boost his Kaban Strash attack. ***'Shooting Wolf': Vulcan swings the Attache Calibur and creates two blue energy constructs of wolf heads that attach to the enemy's limbs and crash it into a nearby surface, followed by the energy heads transforming into energy pins and securing the target in place. Vulcan then jumps into the air and spins like a buzzsaw before delivering a downward slash to the enemy as he falls to the ground. *Attache Shotgun finishers: ** : Through the use of a Progrise Key, Vulcan can boost his Kaban Shot attack. ***'Gatling Hedgehog': Vulcan unleashes a rapid-fire volley of energy hedgehog quills in an arc. ***'Punching Kong': Vulcan shoots a energy construct resembling the Knuckle Demolition. ** : Vulcan shoots a mass of energy hedgehog quills into the air, which home in on the enemy and pierce it. Appearances: Zero-One Episodes 2-7, Reiwa The First Generation, 10-14, Kamen Rider Zero-One: What Will Pop Out of the Kangaroo? Think About It by Yourself! Yes! It must be me, Aruto! - Breaking Kong= Punching Kong Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 192 cm *'Rider Weight': 461.8 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 47.3 t *'Kicking Power': 22.9 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 8.5 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 3.1 seconds is Vulcan's gorilla-based form, accessed by using the Punching Kong Progrise Key in the A.I.M.S Shot Riser. This form grants Vulcan an extreme increase in punching power, but a moderate decrease in all other stats. Using Punching Kong also minimizes the Attache Shotgun's recoil. Punching Kong is composed of the following parts: * - The helmet. ** - The red section on Vulcan's forehead area. A multi-faceted armor shape with Kong Border Arm and priority for reinforcement for fighting increases the strength of the entire head. ** - The forehead. It is a fighting fighting equipment that makes use of the hardness of a special armor made of carbide steel dubbed ZIA209-03 (「ZIA209-03」), and its shape protruding at an acute angle functions as an impact angle and at the same time increases the strength of the forehead. ** ** - The blue compound eyes. It not only allows Vulcan to see at a 160° viewing angle at eight times the visual acuity of normal humans, but also allows him to see it in night vision or shading. ** ** * ** ** ** ** * - The chest armor. The surface layer of heavy armor that can withstand direct hits from tank guns is space armor, with space between the armor. Resonating the front of the armor by drumming generates acoustic shock waves that prevent physical attacks. * - Six superconducting servo units and linear cylinders built in to the left and right produce ultra-high torque. This gives the wearer super power that can easily handle the heavy-weight . * - The upper armor. In addition to protecting the upper arm with heavy armor, it has the role of transmitting super power by connecting the shoulder and forearm. * - The gauntlets. It is good at physical destruction by blow using the hardness of carbide steel ZIA209-03 (「ZIA209-03」) and the mass of 150kg on one side. In addition, it can be ejected as a kinetic energy bullet by injecting charged energy, and not only close combat but also the middle range is used as a range, and by using it as a propulsion device, the mobility reduced by weight is compensated. This form has four finishers: *A.I.M.S Shot Riser finisher: ** : Vulcan charges his gauntlets with scarlet energy before firing them off to punch the enemy into the air. ** : Vulcan punches the ground to create an unstable terrain before charging his gauntlets with scarlet energy and running up to the enemy for a punch. *Attache Shotgun finishers: ** : Through the use of a Progrise Key, Vulcan can boost his Kaban Shot attack. ***'Shooting Wolf': Vulcan shoots a blue energy construct resembling a wolf's head. ***'Punching Kong': Vulcan shoots a scarlet energy construct resembling the Knuckle Demolition. Appearances: Zero-One Episodes 4-6, 8, 12-14 }} - Super= Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 199.7 cm *'Rider Weight': 119.6 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 25.7 t *'Kicking Power': 57.8 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 32.4 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 2 seconds is Vulcan's upgraded form accessed by using the Assault Wolf Progrise Key with the Assault Grip attached in the A.I.M.S. ShotRiser. In this form, Burst has higher punching power and running speed than Zero-One in Shining Hopper, but marginally lower kicking power and significantly lower jump height. In addition to physical strength, the armor covering most of Vulcan's body gives him remarkable defense, allowing him to withstand Ikazuchi's attacks without flinching. However, this form has a extremely detrimental effect on Fuwa's health, as seen when his use of it caused him to cough up blood and barely be able to walk. But then it overcomes these inconveniences. In this form Vulcan wields the Cyber Buster. Assault Wolf is composed of the following parts: * - The helmet. ** - Vulcan Assault Wolf control device. The base armor “Assault Actor” makes adjustments to adapt to the Assault Wolf Progress key from time to time, maximizing its ability. ** - Vulcan Assault Wolf face special armor. Equipped with an extended auditory sensor and radar system, it has excellent search performance. Moreover, the obtained information is sent to the battle assistance device “Orbital Binder” on the chest at any time. ** - The AW border extended auditory sensor. It has an excellent tracking function based on sound pattern detection and can capture up to 16 targets simultaneously within a radius of 7 km. On the right side, there is a dedicated antenna for communicating with a specific partner through a secret line with an increased security level. ** - The AW border radar system. This is a type of reflector antenna that forms a beam by applying radio waves to the panel. By changing the angle of the panel, the antenna pattern can be changed and all peripheral information can be collected. ** - AW border special mask. Although a special filter is built in, it can take in the atmosphere, but it will not be submerged even under water pressure of 200m at the maximum. ** - The blue compound eyes. In addition to the dynamic visual acuity enhanced by eight times that of humans and a viewing angle of 160 degrees in all directions, visibility is ensured under all conditions by switching modes such as shading and night vision. An “assault scope” is installed on the left side, and the focal length is increased by a factor of seven. It also functions as an optical sighting device by synchronizing with various parts and arms such as the A.I.M.S. ShotRiser via the chest “orbital binder”. ** - The overall helmet. It is part of the Rise Base Actor. It is composed of armor and is reinforced with a laminated exterior. It is equipped with many sensors. Furthermore, it is highly adaptable, able to change its abilities according to what Progrise Key is used. ** - The communication device. Arranged on the left and right sides of the Assault Wolf Head, it integrates wireless communication devices and speakerphones to centralize communication with the outside. * - The bodysuit; more specifically the silver areas. A human-type armament strengthening system that combines a hardened steel (「ZIA209-03」) with composite armor reinforcement and power assist with superconducting actuators and artificial muscles. * - The combat assist device on the chest. It incorporates a system that uses artificial intelligence to support combat. The information from each part sensor is shared, and the support for maximizing the efficiency of a series of operations including the firearm from search, capture, tracking to attack of the target is performed. This greatly improves the fighting power and increases the success rate of independent operations. However, the burden on the wearer due to the pursuit of the ability of the Assault Wolf Program key to the limit by eliminating safety devices and life support devices for the wearer that should be originally provided is not considered. * - The chest armor. The armor is layered to enable independent operation, and strengthened with an irregular matrix frame. It also has a multi-lock laser that captures and tracks multiple targets simultaneously, improving target visibility and accuracy in dark places. * - The arm unit. Compared to the Kamen Rider Vulcan's Wolf Arm, agility and responsiveness are greatly enhanced for assault, and high potential of the wearer is required for use. In addition, it synchronizes the sighting device via the “Orbital Binder” on the chest to improve the accuracy of weapons and fighting. * - The shoulder armor. Multi-layered armor is equipped with “howling over” that can counteract the reaction of shooting and fighting with reaction, reducing the impact. It also has weapon bays and stores various weapons such as micro missiles. * - The forearm gun-like vambraces. Hard points are provided for hanging weapons, and you can select and equip armaments such as submachine guns according to your tactics. * - The armor gloves. Compared to the Kamen Rider Vulcan's Wolf Glove, the paw pad connector on the palm of the hand synchronizes the aiming device via the A.I.M.S. ShotRiser and the “Orbital Binder” on the chest to improve the accuracy of shooting. * - The leg units. . The multi-layered armor is equipped with a gyro-stabilizer and weapon bay for posture stabilization, and stores various weapons such as micro missiles. * - The lower shin armor. By receiving the energy supplied by the A.I.M.S. ShotRiser, the legs of the wearer are strengthened, and the running power, jumping power and kicking power are improved. It also synchronizes the sighting device via the chest Orbital Binder to improve the accuracy of hitting. * - The special armor boots. Adjustments specific to the impact performance have been made, and it also functions as an anchor for posture stabilization during shooting. This form has three finishers: *ShotRiser finishers: ** : Vulcan fires a construct of a wolf’s head that bites down at the enemy and destroys them. ** : Vulcan leaps in the air and performs a somersault while his foot is encased in dark blue energy resembling a mechanical wolf head before delivering a downward kick with the wolf head biting the target. *Authorise Buster finishers: ** : ***'Punching Kong': Vulcan shoots a energy construct resembling the Knuckle Demolition. Appearances: Zero-One Episodes 14-16 }} }} Equipment Devices *Burstriser - Transformation belt *Scan Cards - Transformation trinket *Hyper Grip - Used to access Hyper Wolf Weapons *Cyber Blaster - Burst's primary weapon *Cyber Buster - Burst's primary weapon as Hyper Wolf Behind the Scenes Portrayal to be announced Notes to be added Appearances to be added See Also * - counterpart in Category:Kamen Rider Cyber Knight